Safe
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: -DarkDaisuke- Losing a part of yourself...can bring some interesting revalations. -Please RR-


Escuro: My first DNAngel fic. Slight spoilers on the events in Volumes 4-5 so…if you haven't read that far prepare to be spoiled.

Yami: This fiction contains shounen ai. Therefore there will be large amounts of hinting toward a romantic relationship between two subjects of the MALE specie. If you don't like that then run…far away.

Escuro: The pairing is Dark/Daisuke (cause I like it and there isn't enough of it around) and the fic itself is un-betaed…heck ALL my fics are un-betaed…So excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Yami: Escuro doesn't own DNAngel for if she did she wouldn't be writing this.

Escuro: Anyway please enjoy. First tries are always rocky right? I'd like to know how I did so please review.

--

**S a f e**

--

Dark 'umphed' when Daisuke's consciousness wrapped itself around his. The grip was tight and the intent was clear.

'_I'm not letting you go again…'_

Dark blinked in surprise before smiling lightly.

'_You…worry too much…'_

After the Harada sisters were dropped off at their room and everyone had settled down, Daisuke had rushed to his own sleeping quarters, dying for some rest. Slipping out of damp clothes he had flopped onto the bed, unconscious before his head hit the pillow.

Retreating into his mind, he only had to search for a few minutes before finding the violet-haired thief, who had been asleep since after the mirror incident. After seeing him lying there, completely unharmed, his consciousness still present next to his own, Daisuke couldn't stop himself from embracing the thief.

'_I…was so…scared…'_

Dark remained silent, tracing small circles on the nearly-trembling boy's back.

'…_I thought I was going to lose you!'_

The red-haired teen tightened his grip, burying his face in the other teen's chest. Dark stared at the red strands that invaded his vision with sad eyes, moving one of his hands to feel the soft locks. There was a moment of silence between the two teens, each one enjoying the other's presence, before Dark dared to break the silence.

'_I…was worried too…'_ Red eyes lifted to meet an equally red pair._ 'I mean…about not having you with me anymor_e_...' _

Daisuke shifted his grip and buried his face in the crook of Dark's neck, relishing in the feeling. _'You're here…you're not gone…'_ It was whispered but Dark felt the breath of the words against his neck, slightly shocked at how much his absence affected the boy.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence, Dark felt the breath on his neck even out and the grip around his neck loosen. With careful movements he untangled himself from the teen's embrace, so that they lay a small distance apart, and proceeded to observe the sleeping figure.

A faint aura surrounded the red-haired teen's body, reaching out towards Dark's own dim aura. Dark closed his eyes at the feeling, knowing that Daisuke's absence had taken a toll on him as well. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the auras mixing. Warmth enveloped him as he felt some of his own energy return in the presence of the younger teen.

After being separated from Daisuke, his mind became a blur. Flashes of red eyes and a waterfall of emotions were the only things he could really remember from the whole ordeal. When he felt Daisuke's aura return he had been overjoyed but, because of his pride, didn't say anything. He had seen the hurt in Daisuke's eyes when he ignored his greeting…He should have known the teen would've reacted this way…

Opening his eyes fully, Dark gazed at the younger teen's face, letting his fingers brush over soft cheeks lightly. Daisuke shifted and moved closer to the dark haired thief, draping an arm around the taller one's waist and resting his head on his chest. The thief smiled softly at him as he felt the weariness he had been feeling since they had been separated return. Wrapping his own arm around the smaller teen, Dark watched the other with sleepy eyes and a small half-smile.

The warmth enveloped him again as he allowed his lips to press against the top of Daisuke's head. Relishing in the feeling, he finally allowed himself to fall asleep, arms wrapped tightly around his warmth and eyes closed peacefully in its presence.

--

Escuro: DNAngel kicks so much ass.

Yami: -sighs- Review.


End file.
